


Rubber and glue

by yd12k



Category: Rain (Webcomic)
Genre: Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd12k/pseuds/yd12k
Summary: Vincent is a patient man. Easygoing, quick to forgive. But when the opportunity for revenge arises, who can resist its call?





	Rubber and glue

Vincent was laughing. Today his revenge would be complete, and it would be _sweet._ Years ago he had been slighted, and at first he had let go. But then, about a year ago, the perfect opportunity had fallen into his lap. He cackled at the thought. Sure, maybe what he was about to pull was incredibly childish, but he figured it wouldn't cause lasting harm. Sure, it had also taken nearly the entire time he'd known her to set this up, and when he put the first pieces into play she didn't even recall what she had done to him. But she knew now. And she would face the consequences. And all he had to do now was wait.

\-----

Rain opened the door to the apartment where she lived, aunt Fara carrying bags behind her. They'd gone shopping at the mall, and apart from some new clothes, the big bounty was some bras. Not as big as the ones she usually got for her falsies, but these were for her real, actual breasts! They'd come in a little slow, but over the last two months they'd suddenly popped out to respectable B's. Honestly, the bra's were kind of expensive, given that she'd grow out of them, but she'd keep her old ones for when they (hopefully) eventually fit her. Also, now that she had a part-time job, she could afford it. Delaying college entry for a year had been a hard decision, but she wanted all the legal stuff out of the way first and was taking some classes at community college to both see what she wanted to continue doing and to get some easy credits out of the way.

As she stepped inside the apartment, she saw Vincent staring at her.

Then he pointed at her.

Then he said:

"Boob lady!"

Rain stared.

And she fell to her knees laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> For those confused: https://www.deviantart.com/jocelynsamara/art/RAIN-p449-Lady-426974888


End file.
